wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cardinal (PuppyLuvr06)
Cardinal is a young SkyWing, and the assistant of Copperhead. She is created for a story me and Rose are making, so no touchy! This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission, thank you! __notoc__ Appearance Cardinal is an oddly colored SkyWing. From a distance, you wouldn’t be able to tell her colors are tinted in shades of purple and pink. Her main scales are a dark berry/reddish purple color, with rosy markings and a lighter rosy underbelly. Her underwings are velvet, and her spikes are orange. One part of her eyes are a pinkish color, fading into more of a purplish color midway through. Her build is tiny and thin, from years of service to an easily-tempered master. She bares no physical scars though; seeming like an untouched masterpiece long forgotten. Cardinal is a lot shorter than most dragons for her age, with normal sized wings that turn her into a klutz sometimes. Backstory Cardinal was not an only child; she had one other sibling, a brother older than her by only one year. She doesn’t remember that time, before she started working for Copperhead. Only dull whispers, voices saying her name, ranging from concerning questions to loud complaints. She thinks that everyone in her family was a bit odder than normal, though. The first day she remembered clearly was the day she met Copperhead. It was sunny, and she’d wandered a bit too far from home. She couldn’t remember which direction home was, really. So she kept on walking. Until a SandWing pounced on her. Cardinal thought she was going to die a horrible and painful death. Really, she doesn’t know if she’d rather be dead than helping the SandWing, but at the time she agreed with full force to help Copperhead in return for her life. That’s what she’s been doing since. Messing up spells, getting the wrong material, accidentally knocking over the pile of important ingredients. She gets her food taken away from her when she’s bad; but is sometimes rewarded with a piece of Copperhead’s daily fat pig if she’s good. Cardinal does her best to please him, never once thinking of the life she may have had before him, not knowing much about it to begin with. Personality Cardinal has been a quiet dragon all her life, having lived in the shadows of the mountains for as long as she could remember. She’s subjective and quite easily pushed around and very easily does things she doesn’t even want to do. She’s clumsy and can often be described as foolish. She seems to barely have a mind at all to anyone that can’t read her thoughts, giving her the impression of a pretty good servant. Cardinal never complains about doing anything and easily submits into doing anything you’d ask her to do. She thinks even the simplest of remarks are something she should be afraid of; but does just about nothing with that information except do what they ask, fearing for her life. Relations Copperhead- Copperhead has been Cardinal’s master for as long as she could remember. She doesn’t know if he’s good or bad; but hopes that he could see the errors of his ways. Boulder and River- Cardinal just...knows these dragons. She doesn’t know much about them in particular, just that they exist and that they think Copperhead is completely evil. Falcon- If I wasn’t told “Not everyone has to be related or know each other”, then I’d make Falcon and Cardinal siblings. How would that make sense, you ask? Well, Falcon has fake dragonethood memories in general, and I’m kind of planning for Cardinal to have lost her memories about her dragonethood as well. My point is, neither of them would remember being related, but they still would be. Other * a cardinal is a red bird * Cardinal is NOT A HYBRID, she is a full-blooded SkyWing. * I chose Cardinal’s colors from a reference of a flower’s colors, giving me a nice idea for her character as well as her design. * Another Gallery E3043F13-6C61-41A9-A1ED-C3BB2E73D527.png|Base by Joy Ang colored by me Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)